gupfandomcom-20200214-history
7TP
The 7TP (Polish siedmiotonowy polski 7-tonne Polish) was a Polish light tank developed during the Interbellum from the British Vickers 6-ton. History 'Development' The 7TP was the Polish development of the British Vickers 6-ton Mark E tank licence. Comparing to Vickers, the main new features of 7TP were: a better, more reliable and powerful diesel engine, a 37 mm anti-tank gun, thicker armour (17 mm instead of 13 mm on the front), modified ventilation, the Gundlach tank periscope, and a radio. About 132 tanks were produced between 1935 and the outbreak of the war, plus four iron prototypes. The designation 7TP meant "7 Tonne, Polish" (in fact its weight increased to 9 tonnes after the initial prototype). Like its British predecessor, the 7TP was initially produced in two variants: twin turret version armed with 2 Ckm wz.30 machine guns, and a single turret version, armed with 37 mm Bofors wz. 37 gun. After initial tests, it became clear that the twin-turret variant was obsolete and lacked firepower, so it was abandoned in favour of the more modern single turret design. Prior to the outbreak of World War II most of the twin turret tanks were converted to single turret versions and only 24 twin-turret types remained in Polish service (as opposed to roughly 108 of the other type). 'Operational History' All 7TP tanks took part in combat in the defence of Poland during the German Invasion of Poland in 1939. Most of them were attached to two light tank battalions (the 1st and the 2nd). The remaining tanks, that is the ones used for training as well as tanks that were finished after the outbreak of the war, were used in an improvised tank unit fighting in the defence of Warsaw. Although technically superior and better armed than it's opponents, the Panzer I and Panzer II, the 7TP was too scarce to change the outcome of the war as its production never exceed 150 vehicles. The combat experience proved that the Bofors wz. 37 anti-tank gun used in the 7TP was able to penetrate the armour of any of the German tanks of the time, including the newest, the Panzer IV. On the other hand, the 7TP was too lightly armoured, especially against aerial bombardment. Twenty 7TPjw were captured by Germany and used under designation Panzerkampfwagen 7TP 731(p). Soviet Union also captured one 7TPjw. In Girls Und Panzer Anime The 7TPdw made a little appearance in Episode 6 showing the dramatic aftermath of the match Bonple vs. Pravda. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Bonple High School fielded three 7TPdw, four 7TPjw and one 9TP during the tournament first round match against Pravda Girls High School. Due to their limited firepower, Bonple's strategy was to sneak to Pravda tanks and rush them at point-blank range to be able to pierce Pravda's tanks. But the plan was foiled when Pravda unleashed a fire barrage and annihilated all 7TPs and the 9TP. They were no match to the superior firepower of Pravda's T-34s. Ribbon Warrior The 7TPs are first seen when one 7TPjw commanded by Jajka interrupted a Tankathlon match between Anzio and Centipede Team by shooting Anchovy's CV.33 that she considered as a "weak fight", three ambushed 7TP (one 7TPdw and two 7TPjw) also shot down Pepperoni's CV.33 during an attempt to attack Jajka's 7TP. Bonple's 7TPjw are seen beating to the ground the beginner team of Tategoto High School in a Tankathlon match. They are then seen during a Tankathlon match against Katyusha Volunteer's Army, during this match some 7TP manage to take down two T-70, but three 7TP are taken down by the T-70 first wave. After sixteen more T-70 were fielded by Katyusha, Jajka's ask Uszka to act as a bait for luring T-70s away from the flag tank, Jajka's and three others 7TP cloaked in snow to remain undetected while the T-70 main force passes to shot down Uszka's 7TP and then charge to KVA flag tank. During the charge one 7TP is shot down taking a hit destined to Jajka that permits her to make the final hit. Bonple used their 7TP during a training match against Tategoto, where they crush them once again but this time not without suffering some losses. During the Cauldron tournament in the second match of the first round against St.Gloriana's Chindits, Bonple High School fielded three 7TP. At first they seems in difficulty but they ultimately destroy their opponent misused Yojimbo Rukuriri, crushed down all three Tetrarch (including Rosehip and Orange Pekoe's ones). During the Cauldron tournament second round Red Team fielded three 7TPjw (commanded by Jajka, Uszka and Pierogi). They first stayed in retreat when Shizuka wanted to fight in 1v1 with Maho, but when the duel lasted too long Jajka destroyed Maho's tank. At a moment of the match Red Team tried support Anchovy and Green Team to wipe out Tategoto's tanks for eliminating Blue Team but their plan was foiled by Duck Team and Erika. During the Team Oni onslaught Pierogi's tank was destroyed by one of the Type 94 tankettes, Jajka alongside Shizuka then charged and attacked the grannies where it was ultimately destroyed once the fight and Oni Team annihilated. Uszka's tank was still operational seen fighting Green Team until the match ends. Before the tournament final match was suspended only one 7TP was still operational. Bonple High School fielded at least six 7TPs (one 7TPdw, four 7TPjw and one undetermined) during a challenge Sensha-do match against Centipede Alliance for the rights to fight Miho in a official match. Das Finale Bonple High School fielded at least one 7TPjw and one 7TPdw during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Anzio Girls High School. Their are seen exchanging fire with Anzio but their role in the battle or if they manage to score any hit is unknown. Trivia *Along with the CV.33, the 7TPdw is probably amongst the least effective vehicles used in sensha-dō as it's only armed with machine-guns. *During WW2 the twin and single turret variants had no specific designations, its only in modern books that they receive the unofficial designation "7TPdw" (Polish abbreviations for dwuwieżowy – dual turreted) and "7TPjw" (Polish abbreviations for jednowieżowy – single turreted). *7TP is first european tank powered by diesel engine. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Multi-Version Tanks Category:Polish Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Bonple Girls' High School